Akito's Sacrifice
by Waynard
Summary: Finally fed up with the selfishness and stupidity of the zodiac and her failing bet with Ren, Akito takes matters into her own hands.


On the last day of my life, I felt no fear. It was as if at long last, my just desserts were finally coming to me. I would be given the freedom of death. The feeling of not being afraid was exhilarating. It was so unfamiliar; this not worrying, this not constantly pushing my sore bruises applied by traitorous family I ran. The family that took me for granted. Well, they would finallylearn their lesson. This would be their final lesson, their final punishment. My death would show them my true beauty, my godliness, and how much they needed me. Without me, they would be nothing. Nothing!

With these thoughts, I was able to gather the energy to rise up out of my sick bed and walk to the window where I stared out at the Sohma property. Everyone was smiling, preparing for something, or loving someone. In one corner of the property, I saw Rin and Haru going off together with hands clasped, thinking they were unseen. The nerve! Those traitors who indulged in selfishness with one another, but ignored the one who really needed it: their leader... Me... They were all supposed to love me, _worship_ me. And did they? No, they accused of me being cold and unfeeling. Unfeeling? I felt everything acutely. Much more acutely then they could ever imagine.  
My anger gave me enough energy to pace the room. My rage grew and expanded to cover the room, it filled me with the familiar feeling of power. The power in my emotions seeped through the blackness of the walls I'd painted as a young girl with a small Yuki at my side. At the time, I'd needed a change, I'd needed a feeling of control and that color had given it to me. Now, years later, it had the same effect on me and my soul.

"Akito?" Hatori startled me out of my moment and I turned to face him, falling on my knees as I did so, panting heavily. The pacing had been too much. "Akito, are you alright? You haven't overexerted yourself, have you?"

"No, I'm fine, Hatori, my little dragon-horse." I flashed a cold smile in his direction, telling him on no uncertain terms that he ought to leave. As soon as he was gone, I went to my closet and brought out my most precious possessions.

"Father," I rasped, turning the box that the house-keeper claimed held his soul in my hands. "Father, this isn't what you promised me. You promised me eternity and love, but all I've received in your memory is hatred and the constant scorn of the people you said would follow me. I thought I was the head of the household."

My father's words sounded in my memory. "Akito, dearest, you are born to lead this family. You are the head, you were waited for, and you are loved. This family will protect you when I'm gone, you share a bond, and you must never forget that. When I am gone, you will still be loved, you will still have family.

"Akito, what are you doing? Hatori said-"

I whirled around, panic rising in my chest as Shigure spoke. I had no clue how long he'd been standing there, but I hoped he had only just come. What was he doing here? Was he trying to make this harder for me? That stupid, selfish dog was purposely haunting me! Why couldn't he see? Why? A part of me that I refused to acknowledge understood that I wanted him to see more than his selfishness. I wanted him to see how lost I was, how tired, how utterly despairing. My father had lied.

As if he'd read my thoughts, Shigure's eyes fell on my father's soul in my hands. "Akito," he began, his eyes shifting, never looking me in the face. That was fine. It's not like he deserved to look me in the eye, because he didn't. I was the leader; I was the god of the family. He had betrayed me, left the Sohma house, taken Yuki away, and then with Ren... I shook my head, trying to push all the thoughts away. I snapped.  
"What do you know? What do you want? Is there a reason you're here, my dog. Are you just returning to your master, little doggy?" My voice shook, but I forced it to spit more hurtful words out."Because dogs always come back and we've always known what you really are inside."

"Akito" Shigure said his voice void of any emotion except what I thought might have been mockery. I could see he hadn't changed. He still didn't care what I said, no matter how harsh it was. He was selfish, arrogant, and completely unkind. I hated him. I hated him with all of my being.

This cold hatred in my heart pushed me forwards and I lunged into my closet, reaching out to grab a sharp knife where I'd hidden it earlier. It was small, but it cut well, both Shamus and I knew this from experience.

Farewell my bond, my existence, my precious family. I love you like my own self. I loved you.

Shigure.

Slowly, I pushed the knife into my gut and watched my life's blood as it poured out over the stones.  
The last thing I saw was Shigure's horrified stare and then his voice began calling for someone. I heard footsteps in the corridor, but I never had the chance to learn who it was that came running so panicked at the sound of my suicide. No, not suicide. Suicide is a selfish act, done only for the one who commits it. This was done for them. This was my sacrifice.


End file.
